This invention is directed to a system of controlling a cooking process of a commercial oven, and more particularly to a system for controlling the position of the dampers within an oven.
Large commercial batch ovens or smokehouses cabinets are well-known in the art for cooking food products for extended predetermined periods of time to accomplish desired levels of cooking, smoking, and moisture content. Large cooking chambers have difficulty accommodating food products having different cooking temperatures.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for a device that addresses these deficiencies.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a damper positioning invention system that permits airflow dwell time.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a damper positioning system that eliminates hot spots and cold spots.
A still further objective of the present invention is to provide a damper positioning system wherein zones within an oven are selectably activated.
These and other objectives will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art based upon the following written description, drawings, and claims.